


È solo che a guardarti negli occhi mi ci perdo

by V_per_Valentina



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Fanfiction, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, MetaMoro, Music, Musicians, My First Work in This Fandom, ermal meta - Freeform, ermalmeta, fabriziomoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_per_Valentina/pseuds/V_per_Valentina
Summary: Di Fabrizio, della fine dell'Eurovision e di Ermal, che ha sempre avuto timore della parola "fine."





	È solo che a guardarti negli occhi mi ci perdo

**Author's Note:**

> Se questa ff oggi si trova su questa piattaforma, è merito di alcune persone meravigliose che mi hanno dato il loro sostegno su Wattpad: grazie, grazie, grazie di cuore. Se questa ff ha visto la luce, è solo grazie a voi!

_«Senza di te non ce l'avrei fatta.»_

 

È tutto quello che riesce a sussurrare, prima che un membro della crew afferri per le spalle Fabrizio e lo allontani da lui per congratularsi del risultato ottenuto al televoto.  
Ermal continua a ridere, felice, perché per quel magnifico risultato ribaltante la classifica felice lo è davvero, ma quel distacco brusco dall'amico lo infastidisce un po'.  
Insomma, si stavano abbracciando, non si interrompe un momento come quello, che cavolo.  
Osserva Fabrizio essere quasi inglobato dai loro supporters e pensa di raggiungerlo per tirarlo fuori da tutto quel caos, quando qualcuno gli assesta una pacca troppo forte alla schiena.  
_«Finalmente è finita, eh?"_  
Ermal sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre. L'uomo che ha davanti è dello staff, ma in quel momento non ricorda il suo nome. Paolo?  
_«Scusa?"_  
Forse Cristiano.  
_«No, dicevo, finalmente l'Eurovision è finito. Adesso si torna alla normalità!»_  
Ermal non risponde, annuisce e basta. Si congeda dicendo di dover andare in bagno, invece cerca l'uscita più vicina.  
L'Eurovision è finito.  
La consapevolezza lo colpisce dritto in pieno petto, mozzandogli il respiro per un istante.  
Cerca di capire cosa gli stia provocando quella sgradevole sensazione di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco, ed è ovvio che non sia da attribuire alla fine dell'Eurovision.  
Ermal sa perfettamente che è la paura. C'è abituato, la conosce come una vecchia amica. Ma stavolta non è paura di lividi e percosse. 

È paura d'abbandono. 

Per un tipo orgoglioso come lui è difficile ammetterlo, ma ogni tanto bisogna scendere a compromessi, ché a far finta di niente anche con il suo io più profondo, con il suo cuore, ci si ferisce inutilmente e nient'altro.  
Ha paura che Fabrizio sparisca dalla sua vita con la stessa velocità con cui è entrato a farne parte. Non vuole che accada, perché non riuscirebbe a far finta di nulla, ne è fin troppo consapevole.  
Per questo l'ha anche dichiarato in un'intervista: "mi auguro che Fabrizio non sparisca."

_(Era stata quasi una tacita supplica, ti prego, non sparire Fabrì, ché io non ce la faccio senza di te. Credevo di riuscirci, ma non posso e non voglio, quindi non sparire, perché ormai sei parte di me.)_

La vibrazione del cellulare lo spaventa e, al tempo stesso, ridesta dai suoi pensieri.  
_«Chi è?»_  
_«Come chi è? A piccole', si può sapere dove sei? Ho fatto il giro di questa sala almeno tre volte! 'Ndo stai?»_  
Sorride e si dà dello stupido, perché la sua voce è bastata a calmarlo all'istante.  
_«Sono in terrazzo. Volevo prendere una boccata d'aria.»_  
_«Aspettami,»_ e chiude.

Ermal pensa che aspetterebbe Fabrizio per sempre, poi si corregge, e pensa che la sua anima era una vita che lo stava aspettando, solo che lui non lo sapeva ancora.  
In fondo, le persone più importanti nella vita si incontrano per caso, no?

Non deve attendere molto: dieci minuti e la porta del terrazzo si spalanca quasi di colpo.  
_«Dio, lì sotto è un inferno!»_  
Ermal ridacchia e gli allunga il pacchetto di sigarette. Fabrizio accetta, poi si sistema al suo fianco, il busto leggermente piegato in avanti e il peso distribuito sugli avambracci poggiati sulla ringhiera.  
_«Che vittoria, eh?»_ fa il romano.  
_«Già, è successo quello che ci auguravamo: il messaggio è arrivato dritto alle persone.»_

Fabrizio annuisce ed espira una nuvoletta di fumo. Ermal lo guarda. Non riesce a credere che non passeranno più tutto quel tempo insieme.  
Restano in silenzio per un po', ma il loro non è un silenzio imbarazzato. Hanno condiviso tanti di quei momenti in cui si limitano a farsi compagnia a vicenda senza dire una parola, e sono i momenti che Ermal preferisce di più, così può studiare Fabrizio a suo piacimento.  
Lo fa sorridere pensare che all'inizio ogni cosa di Fabrizio lo sorprendeva: il modo in cui regge la sigaretta tra le labbra, il numero di volte che passa le mani tra i capelli, le leggere lentiggini sparse sul suo volto...

Tutte quelle piccole cose che prima impari ad amare, poi a conoscere. 

A un tratto Fabrizio si volta di scatto, cogliendolo in fallo mentre lo sta ancora fissando. Sorride, come solo lui sa fare.  
_«Che hai, piccole'? Te vedo strano.»_  
Ermal si sente nudo di fronte a quegli occhi scuri, senza difese. È buffo: ha passato una vita a costruirsi una corazza resistente agli sguardi altrui e proprio un paio d'occhi lo ha fatto vacillare. 

_«Piccole'?»_

Ermal ripensa alle parole di una canzone di Cremonini ascoltata per caso: _è solo che a guardarti negli occhi mi ci perdo,_ dice.  
Quell'unico verso vale tutta la canzone, ed Ermal è piuttosto convinto di aver finalmente compreso a pieno quella sensazione di smarrimento di cui Cesare canta.  
Non è come quando ti perdi in un paese che non conosci, senza Gps, né benzina e ti fai prendere dal panico perché non c'è anima viva a cui chiedere aiuto, no.

È come ritrovarsi all'improvviso senza difese, ma con la consapevolezza che lì, davanti a quegli occhi, non servono armi: perché sei al sicuro, nessuno può farti del male.

_«Erm?»_

Ermal vorrebbe dirgli che ha paura della fine di tutto quello. _Questo cosa?_ chiederebbe Fabrizio, _ho paura che finiamo noi,_ gli risponderebbe Ermal. 

Ma Ermal non vuole scaraventare addosso a Fabrizio le sue paure, non lo merita. Dopo tutto quello che ha passato, Ermal per Fabrizio vuole solo il meglio: è certo che Fabrizio meriti del mondo ogni sua bellezza. Quando pensa a piccola anima Ermal, oggi, pensa a Fabrizio.  
La piccola anima che non è per niente piccola.  
Prima che possa rendersene conto, un paio di lacrime gli hanno attraversato rapide le guance. 

_«Ermal...»_

Si ritrae come scottato, voltandogli le spalle e tentando di calmarsi. Non vuole che Fabrizio lo veda piangere, non più dopo quella notte in cui a Sanremo erano stati accusati di plagio. Stavolta sono lacrime diverse, ed Ermal non è sicuro di riuscire a giustificarle.  
Fabrizio gli si mette davanti e lo attira con forza a sé. In un primo momento Ermal, per orgoglio, prova a resistergli, ma l'altro lo stringe con le sue braccia forti e sicure, ed Ermal si arrende: può permettersi di nascondere il volto nella curva del suo collo. Emette un singhiozzo, non riesce più a trattenersi. 

_«Sfogati, piccole'.»_

Piange, Ermal, aggrappandosi con ogni fibra del suo corpo a quello di Fabrizio. Ha paura che da un momento all'altro lo lasci andare, che lo spinga via in cerca di spiegazioni.  
_«I-Io, io...»_ prova ad anticiparlo.  
_«Non devi dire niente, se non vuoi.»_

Ermal lo benedice mentalmente. Sente le labbra di Fabrizio posarsi delicate in vari punti della sua pelle e, se quei baci da una parte lo accendono come un fiammifero a contatto con la varichina, dall'altra lo rilassano, facendolo sentire protetto, di nuovo all'interno di una corazza grande abbastanza per contenerli entrambi. 

_«Così, piccole'. Puoi calmarti. Ci sono io con te.»_

Fabrizio passa una mano tra i suoi ricci, sistemandola alla base della nuca. Lo accarezza con cura, con quella dolcezza che riserva solo a Ermal, e non smette un istante di baciarlo, ora sul collo, ora sulla mandibola. 

A Ermal gli abbracci sono sempre piaciuti, ma quelli di Fabrizio hanno un quid in più. Al loro interno si sente autorizzato ad abbassare la guardia e lasciare che sia il più grande a difenderlo dal mondo circostante. Tra le sue braccia un po' va in pezzi, un po' si ricostruisce di volta in volta.  
Perché Fabrizio non ha mai giudicato le sue ferite, ed Ermal è libero di mostrarle senza il terrore che qualcuno possa gettare del sale su esse.  
I loro abbracci sono bolle protettive che annullano tutto il resto, tutto quello che non sono i loro corpi e i loro respiri.

 _«Fabrì? Ho paura che tutto questo finisca.»_  
Fabrizio inclina il volto quel tanto necessario a permettergli di guardare Ermal negli occhi.  
_«Questo cosa?»_  
Ermal prende un bel respiro.  
_«Ho paura che finiamo noi.»_

L'ha detto. E ora è pronto alle conseguenze.

Fabrizio, per i primi istanti, non dice niente. Si limita a fissare Ermal, la mente arrovellata, lui ne è certo. Fabrizio, oltre a essere ipocondriaco, tende a essere un tipo overthinking, proprio come lui. 

_[(Che significa?) (Che pensi troppo, Fabrì.) (E vabbè, compenso per quelli che non pensano per nulla.)]_

Alla fine Fabrizio sorride. Gli incornicia il volto con entrambe le mani e lo avvicina al suo, fino a poggiarvi la fronte. 

_«Dovessi morire in questo istante se mento, io e te non finiremo,» sussurra serio. «Erm, non esiste proprio, cadessero grattacieli e metropolitane, io ora che t'ho trovato, non te lascio.»_

Ermal sorride appena, gli occhi che minacciano di riempirsi nuovamente di lacrime da un momento all'altro.  
_«Brì...»_  
_«Erm, forse tu non capisci quanto sei importante per me, ma è colpa mia, non sono bravo con i gesti d'affetto e tutte quelle cose lì,»_ continua Fabrizio allontanandosi appena.  
Passa entrambe le mani tra i capelli, scompigliandoli più di quanto non lo siano già, e sospira. _«So' giorni che te guardo e non riesco a non pensare che presto dovremo dividerci, che te credi? C'ho paura. C'ho così tanta paura de perderti che a momenti piango, e io mica lo sapevo cosa significa tenere così tanto a qualcuno da non pote' neppure pensa' de averlo lontano. Se ce penso piango, t'ho detto. Ché io vorrei darte 'er core mio se potessi strapparmelo dar petto.»_

Ermal è senza fiato. Ha la pelle d'oca, piccoli brividi d'eccitazione che saettano da una parte all'altra del suo corpo.  
Non sa bene cosa rispondere. Ha troppe cose da dirgli e poche parole per farlo, un paradosso per il tipo che è.  
Si limita a fissarlo. Ha timore che parlando possa dire la cosa sbagliata e rovinare quel momento.  
Vede gli occhi scuri di Fabrizio lucidi, e non ci pensa due volte a intrecciare la mano alla sua. Lui svicola la presa e porta nuovamente le mani sul viso di Ermal, tracciandone i contorni con profonda attenzione, come volesse imprimerli sotto la propria pelle.  
Prova un tuffo al cuore quando il pollice di Fabrizio gli carezza le labbra, dapprima timidamente, poi con sempre più decisione.

 _Baciami. Ti prego, baciami. Baciami o potrei non ritrovare più il respiro._

_«Piccole', io non so' bravo coi gesti d'affetto,»_ ripete in un sussurro Fabrizio.  
_«Fa' quello che ti senti di fare,»_ gli risponde. 

E si sorridono, sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.  
È un bacio delicato, appena uno sfiorarsi di labbra, come a saggiare l'uno le intenzioni dell'altro, anche se entrambi sanno quello che vogliono e da quanto lo agognano quel contatto più intimo. Quando si dividono stanno ancora sorridendo come due stupidi, ed Ermal un po' stupido ci si sente sul serio a pensare d'aver creduto che Fabrizio non avrebbe sofferto il distacco.  
Il bacio seguente è decisamente più bello. Si tengono stretti l'uno all'altro, come per paura che uno dei due possa scomparire all'improvviso. C'è più irruenza, più amore, più Ermal e più Fabrizio in quel bacio.  
In quel bacio c'è una promessa fragile, e a Ermal le promesse non sono mai piaciute, ma solo per questa volta decide di fidarsi, perché anche lui sta promettendo qualcosa all'altro.  
E anche perché, in fondo, a promettere questa volta è il suo Brì.  
Ed Ermal del suo Brì si fida, _forse troppo,_ direbbe qualcuno, _mai abbastanza,_ sosterrebbe lui. 

 

 

_«Cesare aveva ragione.»_  
_«Mo' chi è 'sto Cesare?»_  
_«Niente, niente.»_

**Author's Note:**

> È la mia primissima fanfiction. Chi mi segue su Tumblr e chi l'ha già letta su Wattpad, sa che desidero brutale sincerità nei commenti. Spero possa piacervi almeno un po'. Detto questo, buona lettura e un grosso abbraccio!


End file.
